creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:The Dark Antichrist/'The Visit' - Kritik
Da ich angekündigt habe, meine nächste Kritik zu einem Film zu schreiben, der mir gefallen hat, kommt nun der Comeback-Film meines Lieblingsregisseurs M. Night Shyamalan, der wohl zu einem der umstrittensten Regisseuren unserer Zeit gehört, da er neben vielen Kassenschlagern und genialen Filmen auch einiges an Rotz produziert hat *hust* The Last Airbender *hust*, doch seine guten Filme machen ihn dann letztendlich doch zu einem der besseren Regisseure wie ich finde und zu einem Genie was das Horrorgenre betrifft. Ich werde auch in Zukunft noch einige Kritiken zu seinen Filmen machen, aber beginnen möchte ich mit 'The Visit', der nicht sein bester Film sein mag, aber zumindest der ist, der ihn nach einer langen Dürre als Regisseur wieder schlagartig nach oben katapultiert hat. Handlung: Rebecca und Tyler Jamison haben eine Nachricht von ihren Großeltern erhalten, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen haben und die sie nun endlich treffen wollen. Ihre Mutter trennte sich damals im Streit von ihren Großeltern und hat seither nie wieder ein Wort mit ihnen geredet, wodurch sie oft traurig und deprimiert ist, weshalb Rebecca plant eine kleine Doku über ihren Besuch zu drehen und nicht nur ihre Großeltern kennenzulernen, sondern auch noch die Familie wieder zusammenzubringen. Der zu Anfang noch schöne Besuch ist jedoch von seltsamen Ereignissen geprägt, so dürfen die Kinder zum Beispiel das Zimmer nicht mehr nach halb zehn verlassen, da ihre Großmutter am sogenannten Sundowning Syndrom leidet und sich nachts merkwürdig verhält. Doch auch der Großvater nimmt mit der Zeit merkwürdige Züge an und Großmutter verhält sich zwar hauptsächlich nachts, aber auch tagsüber ziemlich unheimlich. Als Rebecca und Tyler merken, dass irgendetwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht, hat das Grauen bereits seinen unbarmherzigen Lauf genommen. Kritiker über den Film: Die Kritiken zu 'The Visit' fielen durchschnittlich bis positiv aus (bei Rotten Tomatoes erzielte er 64% positive Bewertungen) und erhielt folgenden Kommentar: ,,The Visit liefert Horrorfans eine zufriedenstellende Mischung aus Nervenkitzel und Lachern - und bedeutet außerdem eine willkommene Rückkehr zu alter Form von Regisseur und Autor M. Night Shyamalan." Allgemeine Informationen: 'The Visit' ist ein US-amerikanischer Found-Footage Horrorfilm mit gelegentlichen Comedy-Elementen, der im Jahre 2015 erschien, eine Länge von ca. 94 Minuten hat und von der FSK eine Freigabe ab 12 in Deutschland erhielt. M. Night Shyamalan agierte bei diesem Werk, wie bei vielen seiner Filme, sowohl als Regisseur als auch als Drehbuchautor. Zudem finanzierte er die 5 Mio $ teure Produktion aus eigener Tasche. Die Musik stammt von Paul Cantelon. Als Hauptdarsteller sieht man die relativ unbekannten Jungdarsteller Olivia DeJonge und Ed Oxenbold. Als Nebendarsteller sind Kathryn Hahn als Loretta Jamison als auch Deanna Dunagan und Peter McRobbie vor der Kamera zu sehen. Kritik: Wie schon angemerkt gehört 'The Visit' für mich eindeutig zu den besseren Horrorstreifen, was aufgrund der niedrigen Altersbeschränkung zunächst zweifelhaft wirken mag, durch ein paar sehr entscheidende Punkte jedoch begründet werden kann. 1. Die Schauspieler: Man kann nicht behaupten, dass sonderlich bekannte Gesichter dabei sind, obwohl Peter McRobbie und Kathryn Hahn schon in einigen Filmen mitgewirkt haben. Trotzdem leistet jeder einzelne der Schauspieler einen guten Job und beweist großes Talent. Vor allem Deanna Dunagan überzeugt als unheimliche Horror-Oma und auch Olivia DeJonge zeigt was sie alles drauf hat. 2. Die Handlung: Zwar mag die Geschichte auf den ersten Blick nicht sonderlich kreativ wirken, aber wenn man es sich genau überlegt findet man kaum einen anderen Film, der mit 'The Visit' und dessen Thematik zu vergleichen wäre und sowas im Horrorgenre zu erreichen ist in der heutigen Zeit schon beinahe unmöglich. So simpel die Story aufgebaut ist, so packend ist sie letztendlich was nicht zuletzt an den wunderbaren Charakteren liegt (doch dazu später mehr). Was die Erzählweise so spannend macht, sind zum einen die Tatsache, dass die Krankheit an der die Großmutter leidet [nämlich das Sundowning Syndrom (dt. Sonnenuntergangs Syndrom)] in Wirklichkeit existiert, wenn auch nicht in dieser extremen Form (Fun Fact: Der Arbeitstitel des Films lautete Sundowning) und die vielen kleinen Szenen die zwischendurch gezeigt werden und die Großeltern so unheimlich wirken lassen, (leichter Spoiler) wie z.B. eine Szene in der Rebecca ihre Großmutter lachen hört und glaubt, dass diese sich etwas Lustiges im Fernsehn anschaut, bis sie den Raum betritt und erkennt, dass ihre Oma nur in einem Schaukelstuhl hin und her wippt und dabei die Wand anstarrt während sie lauthals lacht. Solch ein gelungener Spannungsaufbau ist so viel besser als unnötige Jumpscares. Hätte die Oma einfach hinter der Tür gestanden und Rebecca angegriffen als diese den Raum betritt, hätte man sich vielleicht erschrocken, aber gegruselt hätte man sich sicherlich nicht. Allerdings sind auch ein paar Jumpscares in M. Night Shyamalans Werk vertreten, die einen jedoch, im Vergleich zu so manch anderen im Horrogenre vertretenen Schockeffekten, eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlaufen und auch ohne laute Musik auskommen, was ebenfalls eine Seltenheit in diesem Genre geworden ist. Dazu wird die Story ab und an mit ein paar lustigen Szenen gespickt, was jedoch dem Horror nicht schadet, da der Regisseur es geschafft hat Spaß und Ernst perfekt voneinander zu trennen. Zudem erzählt der Film nicht nur eine Gruselgeschichte, sondern eine traurige und sehr berührende Familiengeschichte, wodurch er sogar Teile eines Dramas in sich trägt, was einem die Charaktere näher bringt und somit die Empfindungen des Zuschauers für diese stärkt. Während viele andere heutige Vertreter des Horrors verzweifelt versuchen den Zuschauer zu gruseln, schafft es M. Night Shyamalan dem Zuschauer nicht nur Angst einzujagen, sondern ihn gegen Ende nochmal so richtig zum Weinen zu bringen und wenn ein Horrorfilm DAS schafft, dann ist es wirklich ganz großes Kino. Was der ganzen Story gegen Ende jedoch noch einmal die Krone aufsetzt, ist das bitterböse und durch und durch schockierende Ende. Man ist von M. Night Shyamalan ja bereits gewohnt, dass er seine Filme oftmals mit einem Plottwist beendet und konnte daher schon ahnen, dass es auch hier wieder zu einem kommen wird, weshalb ich ständig überlegt habe, was wohl des Rätsels Lösung sein könnte und als es dann schlussendlich aufgelöst wurde, war ich schockiert; nicht nur, weil die Erklärung so unglaublich furchteinflößend war, sondern weil man ständig auf die falsche Fährte geführt wurde und den Twist trotz seiner Einfachheit einfach nicht erraten konnte. 3. Die Charaktere: Selten habe ich Charaktere gesehen mit denen man so sehr mitfühlt wie in diesem Film und das obwohl es sich um einen Horrorfilm handelt! Neben der offensichtlichen Veränderung der Großeltern, durchlaufen auch die Hauptprotagonisten Rebecca und Tyler eine interessante und fantastisch inszenierte Entwicklung. Besonders gefallen hat mir hierbei die Entwicklung von Rebecca und meine folgende Analyse von dieser, enthält einige Spoiler also ACHTUNG: *Rebecca sagt zu Anfang des Filmes, dass die Dokumentation, die sie dreht ein Familienfilm werden soll, weigert sich jedoch Aufnahmen ihres Vaters im Videomaterial zu verwenden, da dieser die Familie verlassen hat und sie ihm seither nicht verzeihen konnte. Später als Tyler sie interviewt fragt er sie, weshalb sie sich nicht im Spiegel betrachtet (z.B. erwähnt er, dass sie dem Spiegel den Rücken zukehrt, wenn sie sich die Zähne putzt) woraufhin Rebecca anfängt zu weinen, woraus man schließen kann, dass sie sich, seitdem ihr Vater sie verlassen hat, minderwertig fühlt und einen großen Selbsthass in sich trägt, woraus eine zwanghafte Angst vor dem eigenen Spiegelbild resultiert. Diese überwindet sie gegen Ende des Films jedoch als sie von ihrer Großmutter im Schlafzimmer angegriffen wird und ihre einzige Chance sie zu sehen und sich ihrer zu erwehren die ist, einen Blick in den Spiegel, vor welchem sie steht, zu werfen. Am Ende ihrer Dokumentation führt sie ein Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter in dessen Verlauf diese ihrer Tochter erklärt, dass man niemals an Hass festhalten sollte. Dem Dialog zwischen Mutter und Tochter folgen alte Videoaufnahmen auf welchen Rebecca und Tyler glücklich mit ihrem Vater zu sehen sind. 4. Die Kameraarbeit: Als ich 'The Visit' damals im Kino gesehen habe, war ich darauf gefasst, dass ich ihn nicht mögen könnte, was jedoch weniger am Regisseur und der Story, sondern viel mehr am Found-Footage-Stil gelegen hat, der in jüngster Zeit von Werken wie 'The Blair Witch Project', 'Cloverfield' oder andere Vertreter des Genres oftmals dadurch negativ aufgefallen ist, dass die Kamera bei sämtlichen Fluchtszenen wackelt und geschüttelt wird, sodass man erstens nichts erkennt und einem außerdem teilweise vom Zusehen übel wird. Ich musste jedoch erkennen, dass dies bei 'The Visit' nicht der Fall war. Meist steht die Kamera ruhig auf einem Tisch oder wird von Rebecca zumindest ruhig gehalten, sodass man manchmal gar nicht so richtig bemerkt, dass man sich eigentlich einen Found-Footage-Film ansieht (hierbei muss ich zugeben, dass ich es beim Schauen des Trailers tatsächlich nicht bemerkt habe, bis ich es irgendwo gelesen habe). Natürlich gibt es auch einige Szenen in denen die Charaktere rennen oder krabbeln oder sich sonst irgendwie hektisch bewegen, wobei die Kamera natürlich auch ein wenig wackelt, doch im Gegensatz zu anderen Filmen, erkennt man dennoch die wesentlichen Bestandteile der Szene und es wird auch nicht so massiv geschüttelt, dass der Würgreiz ausgelöst wird. Fazit: Für mich ist 'The Visit' nicht nur einer der besseren Filme und einem durch und durch gelungenen Comeback von M. Night Shyamalan, sondern auch einer der besten Horrorfilme überhaupt. Er gehört zwar nicht zu den gruseligsten Genrevertretern und Blut sollte man auch nicht wirklich erwarten (obwohl der Film es für eine FSK 12 doch schon in sich hat), aber dafür bietet 'The Visit' etwas, das viele Filme der heutigen Zeit vermissen lassen und das sind eine gelungene Story, schleichender Horror statt ständigen Schockeffekten, die dann auch noch mit lauter Musik untermalt werden, damit der Zuschauer einen Hörsturz bekommt, und er bietet zudem auch noch Charaktere, bei denen man eine Entwicklung miterleben kann, die einem am Herzen liegen und für den ein oder anderen gar rührenden oder traurigen Moment sorgen. Das einzige was mich persönlich gestört hat, war der Bruder, dessen Charakter zwar wichtig für die Story war, mit seinem Möchtegern-Rap jedoch ziemlich genervt hat und mehr peinlich als lustig war. Allerdings konnte ich auch ihn letztendlich ins Herz schließen und wenn wir mal ehrlich sind: ,,Einen Film der es schafft, dass du dich gruselst, mitfieberst, lachst und weinst kann man doch letztendlich nur als großartig betiteln." Kommentar (Tips!): (eventuell Spoiler!) Hier habe ich wirklich nicht sehr viel auszusetzen außer, dass man den Bruder vielleicht etwas weniger peinlich gemacht (der Rap ist einfach zu grottig) und den Film mit der schönen Schlussszene hätte beenden sollen, statt mit einem der sogenannten Raps, auf den der Bruder im Verlauf des Films bestand. Der Vorhang fällt: Ich hoffe, dass ich euer Interesse für den Film wecken konnte, falls ihr ihn euch noch nicht angeschaut habt und dass ihr, wenn ihr ihn schon gesehen haben solltet, mit meiner Meinung übereinstimmt. Letztendlich is es eher ein Film, der schon teilweise in Vergessenheit geraten zu sein scheint, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass er zu den besten Genre-Vertretern unserer Zeit gehört und deshalb einen Platz in meinem Herzen verdient hat. Was haltet ihr von dem Film und was haltet ihr vom so umstrittenen Regisseur und Drehbuchautoren M. Night Shyamalan? Welcher seiner Filme hat euch am besten gefallen und am wichtigsten natürlich - von welchem Film wollt ihr als nächstes eine Kritik? Lasst es mich doch gerne in den Kommentaren wissen. In diesem Sinne, bis zum nächsten Mal! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag